tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Scania Bus
Scania Bus is a division of Scania AB of Sweden. Scania AB is a public company that is majority owned by Volkswagon AG of Germany. History The company has been building buses from ? along side its truck lines. Products Scania's curent bus range is concentrated on bus chassis, intended for use in tourist coaches, as well as urban and intercity traffic. Current ;Buses *F-series - with Euro 4-compliant engines *K-series - new bus and coach range with Euro 4/Euro 5 engines *N-series - new bus range with Euro 4/Euro 5 engines *OmniLink (CK-series) - rear-engined citybus *OmniCity (CN-series) - transverse engined citybus *OmniExpress (LK-series) - intercity coach The vast majority being fited with Scania's own engines. Scania's involvement with internal combustion engine production dates back to 1897, when engineer Gustav Erickson designed the engine for the company's first motor car. Over the subsequent years, Scania has grown to be one of the world's most experienced engine manufacturers, building engines not only for buses and trucks, but also for marine and general industrial applications, which are exported across the globe. Historical ;Buses *BF80 series *BF110 / CF110 series *BR110 / CR110 series *BF111 series *BR111 / CR111 series (BR111DH was built as Metropolitan in UK) *BR112 / CR112 series *BR85 / CR85 series *BR145 / CR145 series *BF86 series *BR86 series *BR116 series *F82 series *K82 series *S82 series *K92 series *F112 series *K112 series *N112 series *S112 series *F93 series *K93 series *F113 series *K113 series *L113 series *N113 series *S113 series *F94HA/HB/IB *K94EB/IB/UB *K114EB/IB *K124EB/IB *L94IB/UA/UB *N94UA/UB/UD (in the UK, N94UB/N94UD was mainly sold as OmniTown / OmniDekka) *OmniLine (IL94IB) - intercity bus *OmniLink (CL94UA/CL94UB) - rear inclined engined citybus *OmniCity (CN94UA/CN94UB) - transverse engined citybus *OmniCity (N94UD) - transverse engined double-deck citybus ;Trucks / Special Vehicles *0-series: 110, 140 (1968–1974) *1-series: 111, 141 (1974–1981) *2-series: 82, 92, 112, 142 (1981–1987) *3-series: 93, 113, 143 (1987–1995) *4-series: 94, 114, 124, 144, 164 (1995–2004) *T-series (2004–2005) - successor of 4-series T-models ;Diesel engines *DS11/DSC11 inline 6 *DS14/DSC14 V8 engine Model designation (3-series) The model designation breakdown is as follows: ;Main type *'F': chassis with engine located longitudinally in front of the front axle *'S': chassis with engine located longitudinally in before of the front axle *'K': chassis with engine located longitudinally behind the rear axle *'L': chassis with engine located longitudinally behind the rear axle, inclined 60 degrees leftward *'N': chassis with transverse engine located behind the rear axle *'CN': complete bus on N-chassis *'CK': complete bus on K-chassis *'CL': complete bus on L-chassis ;Engine series *'9': DN9 or DS9 series engine *'11': DS11 or DSC11 series engine ;Development code *'3': third generation ;Chassis type *'A': chassis for articulated bus *'C': chassis for single-decker, two-axle bus *'D': chassis for double-decker bus *'N': F-chassis for heavy-duty execution *'T': chassis for single-decker or double-decker bus with trailing axle ;Steering wheel location *'L': left hand drive *'R': right hand drive References/sources Initially split from main Scania AB article from wikipedia External links Category:Scania Category:Scania buses Category:Bus manufacturers of Sweden Category:Chassis builders Category:Companies of Sweden